15 Minutes of Fame
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Buffy and Spike were friends in high school, but then Spike moves to NYC and become a semifamous actor. Can their budding romance survive the paparazzi?
1. Chapter 1

**15 Minutes of Fame**

Summary:  Fantasy.  Spike moves to New York City and becomes a semi-famous actor.  What happens when he and Buffy become more than 'just friends'?  Can she handle the paparazzi?

~Chapter 1~

"You're what?!"

"I'm moving to New York, luv."

"But…why?"  Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Two weeks to graduation and her best friend now decided that he was moving to the east coast.

"Well I go accepted to that big acting school over there an' thought I'd give it a try."  Spike leaned his head back, face turned toward the heavens.

It was a beautiful day in southern California.  The sky was a magnificent shade of blue and no clouds could be seen for miles.  The air was warm, not overly hot like most days, and a slight breeze blew through occasionally.  A slew of students sat outside, decorating the quad of Sunnydale High.  Most sat at the numerous picnic tables eating their lunches, but a few just lazed about on the grass, enjoying the welcomed break from classes.

"I still don't understand why you have to go all the way to New York," Buffy whined.  She plucked a piece of grass from the freshly cut lawn and tossed it at Spike.  "I mean there are plenty of good acting schools in L.A."

"I know there are, but this school is the best.  They're very selective in their admissions process.  Just being accepted is an honor."  Spike carelessly ripped out a handful of grass and hurled the clod at Buffy.

"Mature," she sneered, brushing the dirt off of her arm.  "I thought you had decided to come to UCLA with me."

"I was plannin' on it luv," Spike smiled, "but that was before I got accepted in New York."

"I just can't believe you're doing this!"

"Doing what?"

Both Buffy and Spike looked behind them to see Riley Finn, Buffy's boyfriend, standing there.

"Spike's moving to New York City," Buffy explained as Riley took a place on the lawn next to her.

"Really?  That's great.  Congratulations," Riley said.

"Yeah," Spike mumbled.  It was a well known fact that Spike and Riley didn't get along.  Buffy believed that it was because Riley was a jock and part of the popular clique.  He hung out with people like Cordelia, Harmony, Graham, and Forest.  Spike had never gotten along well with the group, mostly because they avoided him like the black plague.

The real reason that Spike and Riley didn't get along was that they were both in love with the same person:  Buffy.  Although Buffy refused to see Spike as anything other than her best friend.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Buffy asked.  Both Spike and Riley looked at her dumbfounded.  "There's going to be no one going to UCLA with me.  I'm gonna have to face the city alone."

"I thought Captain Cardboard here was joining you," Spike said gesturing to Riley.  The latter sent Spike an icy glare.  He knew that Riley hated the nickname, thus he used it at every possible opportunity.

"no," Buffy explained breaking into the mounting tension, "Riley's staying at UC Sunnydale.  He's too big of a baby to move away from home."

"It's not like that," Riley interjected.  He eyed Spike warily before continuing, "Mom wants me close to home.  In case anything should happen to my aunt."  Riley's aunt Mary lived with him and his family.  She had been diagnosed with cancer a year ago and the doctors said the outlook wasn't good.  So Riley's mother had volunteered to care for her sister.  Buffy had met the lady once; she seemed nice enough.

"Well isn't that noble of you?" Spike jested.  "Stayin' in good ol' Sunnydale while your honey is moving to L.A.  All so you can help your poor mum."

Riley growled angrily before rising to his feet.  With one final look at his girlfriend and the pathetic excuse for a human being she called her friend, he stormed away muttering something under his breathe.

"Why do you always do that?" Buffy asked, her voice thick with annoyance.  "Can't you two get along for more than two minutes?"

"Hey I made an effort," Spike said in his own defense.  "Not my fault the boy is such a damn whelp."

"Buffy sighed heavily and got to her feet.  "I'll catch up with you later, Spike," she smiled before chasing after her boyfriend.

_Graduation Day…_

Buffy was awash in a sea of…well…maroon.  Caps and gowns surrounded her; students populated the quad, being hugged by proud parents and grandparents.  Buffy had just escaped the clutches of her mother and stepfather.  They were all too proud that she had actually graduated high school.

Walking slowly through the vacant halls, the only sounds being the constant _clicking_ of her heels against the floor and her own breathing, Buffy starred nostalgically at her surroundings.  She stopped just outside the library doors and stared in through the porthole windows.  The stacks stood in shadows, books tucked away for a long summer of rest.  The study table sat as always, in the center of the room, several chairs spread around it neatly.  Buffy sighed as she remembered all the good times and wonderful memories that the library held for her.

_'My life is definitely not normal,'_ she sighed contently.  _'I mean how many people are going to miss hanging out in their high school library.'_

"Thought I'd find you here," came the all too familiar British voice.

"Spike," Buffy smiled without turning around.

"The one and only," he laughed.  He came up behind her and peered over her shoulder into the library.  "Sure had some good times in there."

Buffy laughed heartily, "Sure did."  She could sense Spike's proximity and for some odd reason it made her tense.  _'What's up with me today?  It's just Spike.'_

Inside Spike's mind, a private war ragged; conflicting ideas bouncing around.  _'Just do it, bloody just do it.'_  Mentally preparing himself, Spike opened his mouth to speak but before her could utter a single syllable someone interrupted.

"Buffy?" Riley called.  Spotting her near the end of the hallway, he strode toward her, his gown flaring out around him.

_'Bloody hell,'_ Spike thought venomously.  _'Whelp's always screwing things up.'_

"Yeah?" Buffy answered feeling like a child that had been caught sneaking a look at the Christmas gifts.  _'But I'm not doing anything wrong.  I'm just talking to Spike.  Why do I feel so embarrassed then?'_

"You're parents are looking for you.  They said something about stopping at the gallery before heading home."

"Great," Buffy sighed, "another thousand pictures to be taken and a bunch of hugs.  I can't wait."  She threw her arms around Spike and hugged him tightly, surprising both he and Riley.  Just as suddenly as the hug had been initiated, it was over.  Buffy backed away slowly and peered at Spike, he looked different somehow.  _'What is wrong with me?'_  Snapping back to reality she turned to Riley and planted a long, soft kiss on his lips.  Breaking the kiss, Buffy looked at both men and walked quickly down the hallway.

**Like it? Hate it? Give me some feedback people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Minutes of Fame**

**Chapter 2**

_UCLA Campus…_

_'This place is crazy,'_ Buffy thought, looking around. She was surrounded with more people than she had ever seen in one place together. Students were in a frenzy trying to register, find dorm rooms, and unload cars. Cardboard boxes and plastic totes were in high demand.

"Do we know where we're going?" Giles called from behind the box he carried.

"Stevenson Hall," Buffy called to her step dad. She looked desperately at the map in her hands, trying to figure out exactly where they were headed. Looking around, she noticed a dirt path with a small sign reading _Bike Path_ near the sidewalk. "I'm pretty sure we go this way."

"Pretty sure?" Giles asked incredulously. "This box isn't getting any lighter you know."

"Hey!" Buffy stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. A peppy, red-head came running into her range of vision, yelling and waving her arms. "Did I hear you say that you were headed to Stevenson Hall?"

"Um yeah," Buffy finally said.

"Me too," the girl screeched. "I'm Willow Rosenberg, chemistry major," she introduced herself thrusting her hand at Buffy.

"Buffy Summers, undecided," Buffy replied.

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth," Giles joked almost breathlessly. "Can we please get on with it before my bloody arms are separated from my body?"

"Sorry," Buffy laughed. "Do you know where you're going?" she asked Willow.

"Yeah, it's just down this path a bit," she explained. "I've already been to my room. Surprisingly they're quite spacious. There's enough room for everything."

"Have you met your roommate yet?" Buffy asked. She and Giles followed the girl down the dirt path.

"Not yet, I'm kinda hopin' that she'll be there by the time I get back." Within a few moments a large, stone building rose in front of them. A sign reading: Stevenson Hall hung above the double glass doors.

"Here we are," Willow announced. "So what room are you in?"

Buffy searched the piece of paper she clutched between her hands. "Um…326."

"Oh you're just across the hall from me!" the red head shouted gleefully. "I'm in 325."

_'Well at least I know someone in my dorm,'_ Buffy thought dryly. The group climbed the steps, three flights in all, and moved down the hall. _'322, 324, 326! Here we go.'_ Buffy slid her key into the lock, turned it, and shoved the door open.

A small-framed brunette stood to one side, unpacking her belonging from a cardboard box. She had already made up one of the beds—the one on the left—and somehow managed to set up a computer on one of the small desks. Once Buffy entered she looked up from her task.

"Hello there! I'm Anya, Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins. Nice to meet you."

"Uh yeah," was all Buffy could muster. _'Sure is spunky isn't she?'_

"I took the left side because, well, I wanted to and I figured since I was here first it's my right to choose which side I want." Even as she spoke, Anya continued to unpack her things.

Giles entered the room behind Buffy and rushed to the open bed, depositing the large box on it. "Thank God," he breathed. "What do you have in there? Bricks?"

Buffy laughed and turned back to her roommate. "I'm Buffy Summers. This is Giles."

"Rupert Giles, nice to meet you." Giles extended his hand in a polite greeting.

"I'm Anya," she said taking his hand and shaking it thoroughly.

"Is there a young lady in here who would like to unload her belongings from my backseat?"

Buffy turned around to find her mother standing in the doorway. "Mom, how did you know which room was mine?"

"I met a lovely friend of yours in the lobby downstairs, Willow something-or-other, she brought me up here," Joyce explained.

"Mom this is Anya," Buffy said, once again starting the introductions. Joyce and Anya exchanged awkward nods of acknowledgement.

"Shall we unpack the car?" Giles suggested.

"Let's," Buffy joked.

Almost a full hour later the small car was completely void of all cardboard boxes and rubber totes. Everything had been hauled up the three flights of steps and into Buffy dorm room. Buffy herself had begun to unpack her clothes and hang them up in the closet on her side of the room.

"Well I believe we're done here," Buffy announced. "Thank you guys so much."

"You didn't get everything," Joyce said; she had a mischievous look in her eye.

"What?" Buffy asked. "What did you guys do?"

Giles produced a rather large, rectangular object from behind his back. "Just a little something from your mother and I." He handed the gift to his step-daughter and stood back to watch.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Buffy smiled as she tore into the shiny paper. "Oh my God. You didn't. You bought—you got me a laptop!" Immediately she set the gift aside and attacked both of her parents, throwing her arms around their neck and kissing them on the cheek. "Thank you guys so much."

"Well we better get moving, Joyce," Giles said. "We've still got a drive home."

"All right," Joyce said, her voice wavering; a stray tear slid down her cheek.

"Mom, don't start," Buffy teased. "I'm not dead just a phone call away."

"I know, it's just that…well my baby's growing up."

Buffy hugged her mother again, more tightly this time. "I'll call you guys all the time, I swear. Not to mention email. Expect one from me at least twice a day."

Joyce laughed before stepping away from her. She quickly left the room before another set of sobs started.

"Stay in touch," Giles said pausing at the doorway. He embraced Buffy quickly before adding, "We both love you. Very much."

"I know," Buffy said. "I love you guys too."

_

* * *

_

_New York City__…_

_'This place is insane! People are just downright rude!'_ Spike thought as yet another random stranger pushed passed him and onto the subway. Although he'd been in New York for nearly two weeks, Spike just couldn't get used to the amount of people. It just seemed that everywhere he went someone was there.

Boarding the train Spike prayed to God that he would end up in Central Park or at least somewhere near to there. The ride was short but rocky. When the train screeched to a halt half a dozen rushed the automatic doors, Spike was among them. Making sure that his messenger bag was still around his shoulder, he took the steps two at a time.

At the top Spike was greeted by a bright, sunny day. It was surprisingly warm for being mid-September in New York. Making his way down the streets, Spike was ecstatic to see the road sign that read: Central Park.

"Maybe I am getting the hang of this," he admitted to himself out loud.

Once inside the park, Spike found a spot on the grass and sat down. Pulling the computer out of his bag, he flipped the top up and turned it on. _'Thank God for wireless Internet,'_ he thought as he logged into his email account. He thought for a moment before beginning to type.

_Buffy,  
You would not believe this city. There are so many people here, it's unreal. I'm sitting in __Central Park__ right now, emailing my favorite girl. I'm finally unpacked and settled into my room. My roommate is a bit of a whelp, but what can you do, right?  
I miss Sunnydale and the warm weather. But what I really miss is you. Everything here is so new, just wish I had someone to share it with. I miss talking to you most of all.  
How are things back in __Cali__? How's Captain Cardboard (I saw you laugh, admit it).  
Hope to talk to you soon luv. Give me a call sometime.  
Spike_

Satisfied with the text, Spike sent the message and closed his computer down. Then he just sat, watching the people and thinking about different things: home, school, and most importantly Buffy.

Spike was clueless when it came to how a certain blonde's head worked. He couldn't understand what she saw in that wanker of a boyfriend she had. _'He's not good enough for 'er,'_ he thought bitterly. Every time Spike saw Riley wrap his arms around Buffy, her fought off the urge to punch him right there. He wanted desperately to be able to hold her like he did, but Buffy only saw him as a friend, nothing more.

_'That's all gonna change,'_ he thought. _'I'm gonna make it change.'_

**Don't forget to Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Minutes of Fame**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Playgirl, although I wish I did. It's not mine, never has been, never will be. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story…_

Chapter 3

_UCLA Campus…_

Buffy returned to her dorm room after her first day of classes and she was downright exhausted. _'Who knew that college would be so tiring? Weren't there supposed to be parties? I heard there were parties.'_ Dropping onto her bed, she picked her laptop off her nightstand and opened it, turning the computer on and connecting to the internet. _'If I don't email the parentals they'll think I'm dead or something,'_ she thought amused. Logging onto her email account, Buffy thought for a moment before beginning to type.

_Dear Mom and Giles,  
Well I survived my first day. All of my classes seem very cool and the profs are very…well they remind me somewhat of slave-drivers. Or what I would imagine slave-drivers would have been like. Anyhow life is continuing, the world is still spinning and I've got homework to do. What kind of teacher assigns homework on the first day, you ask? That would be my Psych prof, she seems like a real…nice lady (you know I'm lying and you know what word I'm thinking of so why should I put it in here?).  
That's about all I have to report on for the moment. I'll be sure to email you guys tomorrow if I get a chance.  
Hugs & Kisses all around!  
Buffy_

She sent the message and opened the one Spike had sent her. She read it, laughing at the fact that even through email he still seemed to convey a sense of sarcasm and wit. She clicked the _reply_ button and began typing.

_Spike,  
Aww, I miss talking to my favorite guy too (that's you dummy!) I wish I could be in New York with you. That sounds so exciting. L.A. isn't bad, but it's nothing terribly new. I still can't believe that you're 3,000 miles away! How weird is that? I hope I can come out there and visit you some time. Who knows, maybe I'll save up enough this semester to buy a plane ticket out there. Or maybe I can just hide in the bottom with the luggage.  
Had my first day of classes today. They don't seem too horrible…yet. Most of my Profs were cool, but there were a few less than pleasant ones mixed in. I heard an upperclassman call my new Psych teacher "the evil bitch monster of death". That just makes me so excited for the coming semester.  
How is school? You better be getting something out of it, I mean after all you did leave me all alone out here to pursue this acting thing so it better pay off! I'm just kidding.  
I gotta run. I have homework to do, God how I loathe those words!  
Luv ya,  
Buffy  
P.S. Riley is wonderful, thanks for asking! ;)_

Logging off, Buffy closed her laptop and set it aside. "Now for some good earnest reading," she said aloud groaning at the idea of reading an entire third of the book in one night. She opened to the first page and began reading; before she hit the first page Buffy was trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"I just need a little caffeine," she told herself climbing up off of her bed. "Just need a little energy boost." Buffy wasn't three steps from the door when it flew open and Anya and some guy stumbled in. They were locked together, faced smashed against one another, hands flying everywhere.

Buffy stood there in shock for a moment. Noticing that the two were very highly involved in their current activities, she slipped out the door and closed it behind her. Thinking for a moment, Buffy made her way across the hall to Willow's and knocked on the door.

"C'mon in!" called the cheery voice from the other side.

Buffy poked her head inside. "Mind if I crash here for a while. Anya brought a new friend home and they're…well…bonding."

"Sure," the red head answered. She scooted over on her large bed making room for her newest friend.

"So your roommate never showed up, huh?" Buffy asked taking a seat at the bottom of the conjoined beds. Since the second bed in Willow's room was vacant, the girl had pushed the two beds together for extra space.

"No, the housing office said she sent for her transcript yesterday. Guess she decided on a different college. One that isn't, you know, here."

Buffy giggled softly. "Well consider yourself lucky. I'm stuck with sex-starved Anya over there. Do you know that after my parents left she showed me her Playgirl collection? My God, the stuff she talked about would make even the most avid sexaholic blush."

Willow broke into hysterics. Tears ran down her face and landed silently on her bedspread. "You're kidding right? I never pictured Anya as the kinky type."

"People aren't always what you expect," Buffy said recalling the number of times her parents had said that exact same thing to her.

"I guess so," Willow added.

_

* * *

_

_New York City…_

Spike was so happy he could skip; he wouldn't skip, mind you, but he **could**. After only two weeks of classes one of his teachers had brought him the opportunity of a life time. Mr. Kepp, his dramatics teacher and voice coach, had approached him with an offer to be in a Broadway play. Granted the role was small with no more than ten lines, but it was just the kind of thing Spike needed. Once he got his foot in the door there would be no stopping him.

"What are you so happy about?" Xander asked when Spike came bounding through the door whistling.

"My life's lookin' up, Whelp," Spike told him.

Xander frowned at the mention of his brand new nickname. "And why is that British man?"

"Professor Kepp offered me a part today," Spike said holding the best part.

"And…" Xander asked.

"On Broadway," Spike concluded. He himself couldn't believe it; it must be a dream. _'Bloody well better not be,'_ he thought.

"That's awesome," Xander said in congratulations. "I'm very jealous."

"Knew you would be," Spike laughed. He detoured around his roommate and made a dash for his desk.

"What are you up to now, Captain Peroxide?" Xander laughed.

"I told you not to call me that," Spike growled half-hearted; he couldn't even be mad a Xander at the moment. "And I'm emailing Buffy. She'll want to know about this."

"Again with the Buffy," he groaned. "What's the deal with this girl anyhow? Did you guys date at some point in time?"

"Unfortunately no," Spike answered. "Not for lack of trying on my part, I might add."

Xander nodded in understanding. "One of those 'good friends' things? I've been there."

"I'm sure you have," Spike laughed. "But you've never know anyone like Buffy; there's no one in the world like Buffy. When she laughs…it's like angels singing. Everything about her is just so—perfect. She's like a goddess put on this earth to be admired, but never obtained; untouchable."

"Untouchable to you or to everyone?" Xander asked.

"Apparently just to me," Spike answered. "She's got a boyfriend at the moment; a bloody wanker with the overall intelligence of a pineapple. Real stiff and proper, military type."

"And let me guess, she only sees you as a friend. But that's not what you want."

Spike looked up at the brunette with an estranged glare. "What are you, bloody Nostradamas? Yes that's the situation, now will you let me alone for ten minutes?"

"Okay, backing away, hands in the air," Xander defended himself. "Have fun emailing you goddess, Spike," he added before leaving the room.

"Bloody whelp."


	4. Chapter 4

**15 Minutes of Fame**

Chapter 4

_UCLA campus…_

Buffy was sitting at a crowded table in the UCLA library. Her bag rested at her feet and her nose was buried in her Psych book. _'What kind of teacher assigns a 5 page paper in the first two weeks of school?'_ Her eyes darted from her book to the notebook she was jotting notes in.

"Hey," Willow greeted, a little too loudly. A group of students at nearby table sent her disapproving stares.

Buffy smiled brightly, welcoming the distraction from her work. "Hey Will."

"I just dropped by to tell you that there was some guy looking for you," Willow said. "He was a real cutie too. Brown hair, gorgeous eyes, ugh and his body--it was to die for!"

"Did he happen to leave a name or anything?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, said his name was Finn or something," Willow added.

"Riley," Buffy smiled. She quickly gathered up her things and rose from the table. "Where is he?"

"I took him to your room," Will said. "Anya's keeping him company."

"Oh that's wonderful," Buffy said sarcastically, "God only knows what she'll do to him. Thanks Willow. I'll see you later."

Before Willow could say another word, Buffy was gone.

"So then the guy got all cynical and sarcastic with me. He said I was 'too loud and obnoxious'. Who is he to talk to me like that? Just because he's a teacher and all."

Riley sat on what he presumed to be Buffy's bed. He hadn't had a chance to ask her roommate, let alone say a word since he got there. Oddly enough the last thing he said was "Hi I'm Riley." After that it was a one-sided conversation.

"Not to interrupt or anything," Riley snuck in while Anya caught her breath, "but when do you expect Buffy back?"

"Oh who knows? She's probably out studying or something. She's such a little busy beaver, always with her nose in one book or another."

Just then the door creaked open and Buffy entered, dropping her bag on the floor and nearly jumping into Riley's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his lips with her own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breaking from the embrace.

"I had to see you," Riley said. He climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around Buffy. "Is there some place we can go that's…not here?" he whispered.

"Sure," Buffy giggled. "Hey Anya, we're gonna go down to the grotto for a latte, I'll be back later." Not waiting for a response, Buffy quickly left the room pulling Riley along behind her.

"So what are you doing here?" Buffy asked once they were safely out of the building and on their way down the bike path.

"Gee, I thought you'd be more excited to see me," Riley joked. He sought out Buffy's hand with his own and gripped her smaller one tightly.

"You know I am," Buffy told him with a smile, "it's just that I didn't expect to see you so soon. It's a surprise—but of the good kind. Like a gift when you're not expecting one. Oh, did you get me a gift!?"

"No gift, sorry."

Buffy stuck out her lips in a well dramatized pout. "Well if you didn't come down with gifts, why are you here?"

"Well I called my family down in Santa Monica and they told me to come down anytime I wanted. And…well…what time better than the present?" Stopping momentarily on the dirt path, Riley turned to Buffy and placed his hand on the back of her neck, bringing their faces together in a gentle kiss.

Buffy leaned into her boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of his larger body against her own. His hands rested softly on her hips, thumbs tracing small circles in the small of her back.

"Mmm," Buffy groaned. "Not sure I'm hungry for coffee anymore. I think I want something…sweeter?"

"Any idea what that could be?" Riley asked attacking Buffy's neck.

"Ah hem," came the voice. Both Buffy and Riley spun around quickly, once again feeling like they were back in high school and got caught kissing in a secluded hallway.

"Professor Walsh," Buffy blushed, her face turning a shade that it shouldn't be physically able to.

"Miss Summers," the older woman nodded to Riley with a disapproving look, "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your paper. Your point of view was very unique; you have real potential. I hope to see more of it."

Buffy smiled shyly before replying, "Thank you very much Professor Walsh." The older woman nodded sullenly at Riley and continued on her way. "Did you hear that?" Buffy asked her boyfriend once Professor Walsh was out of earshot.

"Hear what?"

"She liked my paper. She said I have potential…real potential! I'm full of potential." Buffy was glowing, smiling from ear to ear with her new found sense of pride.

"I heard that," Riley said showing nowhere near the amount of enthusiasm that Buffy had.

"Why aren't you happy then? Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"I am," he assured her. "I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"It really is," Buffy retorted. "I got a real compliment from a college professor on a paper that I wrote. I never got any of that in high school. Hell I was lucky if half the teachers knew my name in high school. College is just so different, but good different. Here you can be anyone you want to be and no one can tell you not to."

"I guess it's okay," Riley mumbled. "Now how about that coffee?"

"Yeah," Buffy agreed slowly, "sure."

_

* * *

_

_New York City___

Spike couldn't believe this. Not only had he taken the wrong train, but then he had gotten off and run half a mile to the theater. He'd nearly been run over by more than a dozen yellow taxis, and each and every one of them had honked their horn angrily at him. Finally reaching his destination, Spike burst through the door, coughing and staggering with fatigue, to an audience of onlookers with irritated faces.

"Can I help you sir?" an older gentleman asked.

"My name's William. I'm here for the rehearsal," Spike told the group. A number of blank stares greeted him from not only the assembled crowd, but a few people in the theater itself.

"You're William O'Conner?" the man asked incredulously; Spike nodded. "William O'Conner from the Academy of Theater and Arts?" Again Spike nodded. The man circled Spike slowly, as if sizing him up for a fight. "I suppose you will do," he concluded. "Follow me."

Spike followed the man, who later introduced himself as Mr. Rinhall, behind the curtain. He was given the 5-second tour of the dressing rooms, tech rooms, costume department and prop tables.

"We are just about to start the rehearsal for today," Rinhall told Spike. "We'll be working with act two, scenes two and three and also act three, scenes one through four. We will not be needing you until act three so feel free to have a seat and learn your lines."

Taking the suggestions, Spike grabbed a seat toward the back of the theater and pulled out his copy of the script. He flipped through the first two acts and began memorizing his lines in act three.

_'Mr. McKenzie is here to see you ma'am. The dress? Why I think it's flattering on you. You look absolutely stunning in black.'_ Spike repeated the lines to himself, trying to imagine the female lead's voice in his own mind. He'd read the script numerous times, and was fascinated with the plot. It had everything that one looked for in a good evening at the theater: drama, romance, suspense, and a wonderful ending.

_'This could be the break I've been waiting for,' _he thought happily.'_Everything will change after this. Buffy will finally see that I'm the one for her and she'll come out here for school. It'll be perfect.'_

"William! We're ready for you onstage," Mr. Rinhall ordered.

Spike grabbed his script and darted for the steps, fully ready to start the next chapter in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

15 Minutes of Fame**

Chapter 5

_NYC…_

"So opening night huh?" Xander asked. "You nervous?"

"What do you bloody think?" Spike shot back as he continued to pace the area in front of his bed. He continuously checked his watch, _'It's only __quarter after six__ mate. I've got nearly half an hour to relax before the show.'_

"Calm down British man," Xander laughed. "I can't believe you've already landed a spot in a Broadway play. I can't even get my teachers to remember my name, let alone recommend me for an actual role." The brunette sat on his bed, opposite Spike's own, and watched as his roommate wore a hole into the carpeting. Although the two had only recently become roommates, there was a connection between them instantly. Neither Xander nor Spike had any siblings back home, so each provided a brotherly figure for the other.

"Do you know how big this is?" Spike asked. "It's bloody opening night. The theater sold out over a week ago; that place is going to be packed!"

"You'll do fine," Xander reassured him. "Just pretend you're back in high school and everything will go smoothly."

"I hated high school," Spike said frankly. He halted his pacing momentarily and stole a glance out the window. The view from the fourth floor wasn't all that great; mostly cars and buildings, the same as the rest of New York. The multitude of lights brightened the already darkened sky. "I wasn't the most popular kid in high school."

"Now that's hard to believe," Xander jested. Spike sent him a pointed gaze. "But that's the point of college isn't it? Move somewhere where no one knows you and start over. You can be anyone you want to be and do anything you want to do. It's like starting over with a clean slate."

Spike turned to his roommate and stared blankly at him. "What?" Xander asked.

"Stop being so insightful," Spike said. "It's just creepy."

"Okay, enough about the big opening night deal," Xander smiled. "How are things between you and you're lady friend?"

"Buffy?" Spike asked his mood suddenly improved. His memory ordered up a wonderful image of the blonde sitting in the quad, the sun shining down on her face. Her hair hung loosely at her shoulders, the breeze whipping it around ever so gently. Her golden skin was flawless; it was the picture of a goddess that flashed in Spike's mind and no one could convince him otherwise.

Xander looked on in awe and wonder as Spike's eyes glazed over and he stared up at a blank spot on the wall. _'This kid's got it bad,'_ he thought. "Spike," Xander said gently shaking his friend. "Hey man you're drooling. You might want to take care of that."

"You're a bloody riot, you know that?" Spike said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Buffy is a sensitive subject right now. She's still head over heels for that wanker of a boyfriend she's got. Can't see the twerp that lies beneath, all she sees is the perfect hair and boyish good looks."

"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?" Xander asked.

"Of Riley?!" Spike retorted incredulously. "Are you out of your bleeding mind?! I'd no sooner be jealous of a circus freak!"

"Well on that happy note," Xander joked, "we should probably get moving. Don't want to be late for your big debut."

Spike looked down at his watch with a mixture of excitement and dread. "Bloody hell it's twenty till seven. Why didn't we leave already?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time," Xander assured him. The two grabbed their coats and headed out of their dorm room, locking the door behind them.

The pair had no sooner exited the room when the phone rang. Its shrill sound filled the room, but to no avail. The answering machine eventually picked up.

"Hey you've reached Xander and Will—uh—Spike's room. We're either not in the room or don't want to talk to you. Either way, leave us a message after the beep."

"Spike?" came Buffy's voice across the machine. "Spike, are you there? Guess I missed you. Well I just called to wish you good luck on your big night. Gimme a call when you get this okay? I love you bunches. Bye."

_

* * *

_

_UCLA Campus…_

"Couldn't get a hold of him?" Willow asked. She sat on Anya's vacated bed, legs crossed Indian style, watching Buffy intently. The latter was sitting on her own bed, telephone in hand, frown upon her face.

"I guess they already left," Buffy said. "I told him to call me back so hopefully I'll hear from him tomorrow sometime."

"Probably," Willow assured her. "Meanwhile I know what we can do!"

"And what would that be?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"Well there's this great club down in Santa Monica called 14Below. Tara said they have some really awesome bands play there and it's not real expensive. It could be a fun girls' night out."

"I guess what sounds like fun," Buffy said. "Sure, why not? Let's go."

A little less than an hour later Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Anya were dressed and ready to party. Each was clothed in their idea of "sexy" clothes. Both Anya and Buffy wore short skirts and slinky tops; Willow opted for a longer skirt and brightly colored spaghetti strap tank top while Tara wore a knee-length, peasant style dress.

"Are we ready for some fun?" Willow addressed the group.

"I am!" Anya answered excitedly. "Bring on the alcoholic beverages and horny, horny boys!"

"Uh yeah," Buffy agreed slowly. "I'm onboard with the alcoholic drinks, but I do have a boyfriend so no horny boys for Buffy."

"Have you heard from Riley lately?" Willow asked.

"Not lately," Buffy admitted. "He's visiting his family out in Iowa this week. Guess he didn't have time to call or anything."

"Enough with the chit chat," Anya cried. "The alcohol is calling to me!"

"Yeah, this p-place has really good margaritas," Tara added shyly.

"Shall we then?" Anya asked excitedly.

"We shall," Buffy answered.

_Three hours later…_

While both Buffy and Anya were busy entertaining themselves on the dance floor, Willow and Tara sat at the table the group had managed to grab before the club became overly crowded.

"This place is really great," Willow yelled above the music. Tara shook her head in agreement. A cloud of awkwardness seemed to settle between the two as the music blared and people shoved around them. Tara busied herself with the straw sticking out of her Daiquiri, avoiding all eye contact with the red head to her left. Willow on the other hand was constantly surveying the room looking for anyone she knew from the college. This place was a well known hangout around the school and often drew in students from UCLA as well as other area colleges.

Spotting a group of students from her English Lit class Willow excused herself and made her way through the crowd. She was nearly on top of the group when, out of the corner of her eye, Willow noticed someone familiar. _'Is that Riley? No it can't be, he's in __Iowa__. Oh my Goddess, that **is** him!'_ She stood awestruck watching a scantily dressed girl bump and grind against one of her best friend's boyfriend. _'That…that jerk! I can't believe he would do this!'_ Ignoring her initial plans, Willow made a U-turn and headed back to the table. "We need to go," she told Tara.

"W-why?" the other girl asked confused.

"Riley's here, and not in a 'looking for Buffy' way."

"Really?" Tara asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Yeah so we need to go before—"

"Hey guys," Buffy greeted the pair cheerily. "What's going on?"

"We were just thinking about leaving," Willow supplied, trying to hide her wavering voice.

"Why? Why would we leave this wonderful place?" Anya asked.

"Well…umm…" Willow stumbled for an excuse.

"It's just that, I'm not feeling too good," Tara jumped in. "I think I had one too many drinks."

"Oh, well if you're not feeling great, we better leave," Buffy said. She grabbed her coat off of one of the stools and handed Anya's coat to her.

"Do we have to leave?" the latter cried. "I was really enjoying the boys and the drinks."

"We'll come back some other time," Buffy promised her roommate. Anya grumbled something in response.

The four moved towards the door as a group when Buffy suddenly stopped. "I left my purse on the table. Go ahead, I'll meet you guys outside." Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed back in the direction they had come from. Grabbing her purse Buffy turned quickly and bumped into another girl.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she apologized before looking at the person. The girl was a few inches taller than she with dark, curly hair. Her clothes were tight and hardly covered her body.

"Whoa, watch where you're going next time," she said.

"I'm sorry I was just—" Buffy looked just past the girl's shoulder. "Riley?"

**  
  
Ah, don't you just love a good cliffhanger? Here's the deal: keep the reviews rolling in and I'll keep the chapters rolling out. Deal?**


	6. Chapter 6

**15 Minutes of Fame**

Chapter 6

_14Below, __Santa Monica__…_

Buffy stood motionless; around her people danced and laughed, completely oblivious to the complete apocalypse that was happening. It was all crashing down; everything that she had believed in, had clung to, was suddenly deteriorating. Words escaped her, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Then finally, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Riley searched frantically for an explanation. "I can explain everything," he said knowing it would sound incredibly lame.

"Oh you can? That's great!" Buffy spat sarcastically. "So you can explain how Iowa is in L.A.?"

"What are you talking about?" the other girl said. She wrapped her arm around Riley's waist. "Look chick I don't know what beef you have with my boy here but—"

**"Your **boy?" Buffy repeated. She wanted to tear the girl's head off and drop kick it across town, but she maintained her cool. "Did 'your boy' happen to mention that he leads a double life?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well you see," Buffy said, her voice dripping with venom, "some days he's Riley Finn, just a simple jock from a small town high school. He has a girlfriend and stays at home with his mom and sickly aunt. But other days he's…whoever the hell you know him as. Point is," Buffy thought for a moment, "the point is, you can have him. I'm done!" Before either of the two could speak, she pushed around them and headed out the door.

"Hold up," the girl said, "was she trying to tell me that you two…were you two involved?"

"Faith I can explain," Riley attempted.

"Save it," Faith said. "I think Blondie was right. I'm done too."

Riley watched as the second girl walked away from that night. She left following the same path Buffy had taken. Riley watched them go, "Shit!"

Buffy hit the street outside and searched for her friends. _'C'mon guys. Where are you?'_ She tried desperately to hold back impending tears. _'He's not worth your tears. Don't cry over him,' _she mentally coached herself.

"Hey," someone called out. Buffy recognized the voice: it was the girl Riley was with.

_'What the hell does she want?'_ she thought bitterly. Buffy spun around, fully ready to take this girl on in an all out cat fight; surprisingly the brunette threw her hands up in surrender.

"Hey I don't wanna fight," Faith said defensively. "I just wanted to tell you that I had no idea he was with you. He never said anything about it—"

"Did you really expect him to?"

"Well…no not really," Faith answered. "But I'm just saying…I'm sorry, ya know?"

Buffy studied the girl in front of her. Her frame was small and curvy, not unlike Buffy's own, and her hair tumbled down just past her shoulders. It was straight for the most part except at the end where she sported some loose curls. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a tighter, white wife beater that showed just the smallest amount of her midriff.

"Apology accepted," Buffy said finally. "I'm Buffy."

"Faith," she replied reaching out and shaking Buffy's waiting hand. "So B, you from around here?"

_'B? What is that? Since when are we close enough to use initials?'_ "I'm a student at UCLA. My friends and I just came down to the club for a good time."

"This probably wasn't the good time you were expecting, was it?"

"Not in the least," Buffy laughed; Faith shared in the good time as well.

"Buffy!" Willow called from just down the street. She sprinted a few steps before noticing the girl Buffy was speaking with. "Hey aren't you the girl that Ri—rides—umm—things?" Both Buffy and Faith gave the red head confused looks.

"If you were going to say 'the girl that Riley was with', go ahead and say it," Buffy laughed.

"You know? You saw?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But don't worry. Riley and I are so over with. But I think it's for the better."

"Oh definitely," Faith interjected. "He's scum."

Willow looked first at Faith then to Buffy, completely puzzled. "Uh does someone wanna fill me in here?"

"Faith had no idea that Riley and I are—were a couple. She dumped him too."

"It's a great night for girl power, a terrible night for Mr. Riley Finn," Faith joked.

Willow smiled, "Well if you're ready to go, Tara and Anya managed to get us a cab."

"Great," Buffy said and turned to Faith. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"I hang out here a lot," Faith said. "Drop by some time."

"Sure," Buffy said. "I'll see ya."

"Later B."

_

* * *

_

_NYC…_

Xander burst into his room waving a newspaper about frantically. "Spike, you up? You gotta come see this!" When no one answered he knocked on the thick wooden door of the bathroom. "Spike!"

A sleep ridden Spike came out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His platinum locks were still messy from a sleepless night of tossing and turning. "What do you want?" he asked around the toothbrush.

"You have to see this," Xander said thrusting the paper at his roommate.

Spike turned around and went back into the bathroom. He returned seconds later, without the toothbrush, and turned to Xander. "What the soddin hell do you want?"

"You have to see this," he ordered.

Spike took the paper and glanced down quickly at it. "It's the _Examiner_. What is this all about?"

"Look inside Sherlock," Xander laughed. "Page 12, theater section."

Spike flipped through the pages and finally stopped and began reading. "The newest Broadway play _Falling Upward_ debuted last night," Spike read.

"Keep going," Xander instructed him excitedly.

Spike sighed and continued, "Female lead Marion Stritmatter shone in only her third Broadway performance…yadda yadda yadda…what's the point of all this?"

"Gimme that," Xander said snatching the paper away. "While his actual time on stage was limited," he read, "newcomer William O'Conner, a student at the prestigious Academy of Theater and Arts, delivered a wonderful performance as the witty and charismatic servant Eliot. We'll be looking for bigger and better things out of this one, so keep your eyes peeled."

Spike was awestruck. "My name…my name is actually mentioned?" Xander nodded his head in confirmation. "Gimme that!" Spike said taking the paper from his roommate. He made his way back to his bed, rereading the passage to himself. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means you've got a real shot at this. You got your foot in the door and now you're not going anywhere," Xander said. "Gotta say, I'm very jealous."

"I can't believe this," Spike said still staring at the paper in his hands. "I've got to tell Buffy."

_'That's the first thing he thinks of? Oh yeah, he's in love," _Xander thought, bemused. "So are you gonna email her?"

"Nah," Spike said. "Think it's about time I give her a call. You know, return the one from last night."

**  
  
Feedback, feedback, feedback! I can't say it enough. Feedback=Happy writer=more chapters=happy readers, so see everyone wins!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**15 Minutes of Fame**

Chapter 7

_UCLA Campus…_

Buffy could hear the phone ringing from outside her door. She scrambled to insert her key into the hole and unlock her door. _'Please don't hang up, I'm coming!'_ She twisted the knob forcefully and threw the door open. She dashed to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mornin luv."

"Spike? Hey, how's it going? Did you get my message?" Buffy asked, suddenly very excited.

"Yeah I got it," Spike said. "I just called to read you something."

"Read me something?" Buffy asked. "No offense Spike but I've done just about enough reading for the rest of my life."

"Just listen," Spike said laughing, "This is straight out of the _Examiner_. Ah hem," he started, "'While his actual time on stage was limited," he read, "newcomer William O'Conner, a student at the prestigious Academy of Theater and Arts, delivered a wonderful performance as the witty and charismatic servant Eliot. We'll be looking for bigger and better things out of this one, so keep your eyes peeled.' Can you believe that?"

"Oh my God," Buffy said excited. "Spike, that's completely awesome. You're like a real actor now. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Spike said. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the next step. "So I was thinking…umm…" _'C'mon mate, you're blowing it.'_ "I was just wondering if you'd want to come out here over Thanksgiving break."

"Oh wow," Buffy said, taken back. _'He wants me to come out there? Out to __New York City__?'_

"C'mon, I'll show you the city. We can go to the big parade, I know a great little restaurant where we can get dinner, it'll be a good time. What d'ya say?"

Buffy thought for a minute. "But where will I stay?" she asked. "I mean, are there any hotels near the campus?"

"No need for a hotel luv," Spike laughed. "My roommate's going back to Chicago for the holiday. He already said you can have his bed."

_'Wow, he's really got this all planned out. I guess it could be fun.'_ "That's sounds like a lot of fun," Buffy said. "I'll check with the parentals, but I think they should be okay with it."

"That's great!" Spike said. He stood up and did a short-lived victory dance as Xander stared in amusement. "I'll call you back when I have more specific details."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Spike," Buffy said.

"Okay," Spike said. "Bye Buffy."

"You're going where?" Willow asked.

"I told Spike that I would come visit him in New York City over Thanksgiving break," Buffy answered. "We're gonna watch the parade and tour the city. It'll be fun."

"That sounds so romantic," Willow said.

"Romantic?" Buffy wondered. "Spike? Spike being romantic…I just can't imagine that."

"But isn't that why you're going?" Willow asked. "To spend time with him. In a romantic sense?"

"Oh God no!" Buffy laughed. "Please Spike and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Okay, if you say so," Willow teased.

"Wills please, it's Spike," Buffy argued. "He's been my best friend since junior high. He's like a brother to me."

"And isn't that how it always starts in the movies?"

"Well…"Buffy thought for a moment. _'She has a point there. That's how all these movies go—NO! Oh my God, this is Spike, Buffy! Snap out of it!'_ "Sure that's how the movies work, but those are just movies. That stuff doesn't really happen. Does it?"

"I don't know," Willow smiled. "I hear a lot of those romantic films are based on actual events."

Buffy paused for a moment, a million thoughts floating through her mind. "No way," she finally said. "C'mon we're gonna be late for Psych."

_

* * *

_

_New York City__…_

"So let me get this straight," Xander laughed. "You told her that she could stay in my bed because I was going back to Chicago for the holiday?" Spike nodded in confirmation. "Spike, I'm not even from Chicago!"

"I know that," Spike said. "But I had to tell her something. I don't want her in some hotel room in lower Manhattan. God only knows what would happen to her there!"

"Okay I get the whole worrying thing," Xander said. "But meanwhile, where am I supposed to stay for the weekend?"

"I don't know," Spike said beginning to pace around the room. "Why don't you talk to your friend down the hall? What's his name? His roommate is never there anyhow."

"Ray?" Xander asked. "I guess I could ask him. I just can't believe you told this girl that she could have my bed."

"Well I really couldn't ask her to come out here and then tell her that she was going to be sharing my bed with me, could I?" Spike asked. Immediately Xander's lips curled into a mischievous grin. "That was rhetorical," Spike said.

"I'm just sayin, it couldn't hurt to suggest it. You never know what might happen."

"Buffy's not that kind of girl," Spike said, stepping up to her defense. "She wouldn't be cool with something like that."

_

* * *

_

_Sunnydale__, __California__…_

Joyce had found a moment of peace at the hectic art gallery she ran, and sat down deciding to check her email. _'Let's see here, lower your mortgage, consolidate your bills, escape credit card debt, enlarge your penis?! Where are these people getting my address?' _Feeling more and more disgusted as she scanned through the list, Joyce deleted nearly all of the messages, except for those ones from her husband and daughter. _'Let's see what Buffy's got to say, shall we?'_ Opening the document, Joyce began to read:

> _Hey mom,  
__ How's everything in good old Sunnydale? Still boring as ever? Thought so.  
I have something I need to ask you, and I know you're gonna freak out so please just read ahead at your own risk. I got a call from Spike yesterday, and he invited me to visit NYC over Thanksgiving holiday. It would be such a blast to go and see the city, the big parade, and Spike. So I guess what I'm really asking is, can I go? I know you probably don't like the idea of me wandering around a strange city all alone, but here's the best part: I won't be alone. Spike knows the city pretty well by now and he'll be with me the whole time. Sooo…what do you think? Can I go?  
Love you bunches,  
Buffy_

Joyce stared at her screen for a moment contemplating her response. _'She wants to go to __New York City__?'_ she thought. _'Not so sure about that…'_

"Joyce," Lorraine called, peaking her head into her boss's office.

"Yes," Joyce answered looking up from her computer.

"There's a Mr. Aaron White here to see you."

"Ah yes," Joyce said suddenly remembering her scheduled appointment. "Tell him I will be right with him." Lorraine nodded and left. Before leaving her office Joyce sent daughter a quick email, promising to discuss the trip with her husband.

**  
Okay, so there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my muse was playing hide-n-go-seek. That thing knows all the good hiding places!**


	8. Chapter 8

**15 Minutes of Fame**

Chapter 8

_Los Angeles__…_

Buffy stood amid the busy rush of holiday travelers that populated _LAX._ People were going every which way carrying more luggage than was probably necessary, and Buffy merely stood in the middle staring at the brightly lit board with utter confusion.

_'This really shouldn't be that hard,' _she mentally scolded herself. _'Flight 242, nonstop to JFK…why isn't it listed? Please don't tell me they canceled my flight. If that plane doesn't take off someone is going to get hurt.'_

"Attention LAX passengers," the overly-cheerful and slightly annoying voice called over the PA system, "Flight 182 to Denver will be boarding shortly. Thank you!"

"That really doesn't help me," Buffy grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Giles asked coming up behind Buffy carrying a soda in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He offered the soda to her, Buffy gladly accepting it.

"I can't find my flight on the board, and that irritating lady won't stop announcing other people's flights over the PA," Buffy said after taking a swig of the drink.

Giles smiled remember the numbness he had felt in the London airport before his first trip to the states. Everyone seemed to know exactly where they were going; everyone, that is, except Giles himself. He had asked multiple airline employees, but they had been of no help. Shaking his head with humored remembrance, Giles stepped up beside his stepdaughter and pointed to the board. "First of all," he said, "You're looking at the wrong board."

"I am?" Buffy asked feeling the blood rise to her cheeks and turn them a deep shade of red.

"Yes, this is the arrival board. You're flight won't be listed on this one. You want the departure board, it's on the other side," Giles said. He tried to hide his laughter as he led Buffy around the wall to the spot where numerous other passengers were staring up at the board, confused looks on their faces.

"Okay now I feel more at home," Buffy joked. She glanced up at the board, searching for her flight. "There it is!" she shouted proudly. "Flight 242, LAX to JFK, departs in one hour from gate 39B."

"Well that gives us some time then doesn't it?" Giles asked. "What do you say we find your mother and head to the food court? I hear they have a delicious cheeseburger and French fry combo."

"Sounds great," Buffy said as the two headed in search of food.

Just under an hour later a teary eyed Joyce stood at Gate 39B with her daughter and her husband. Around them, people were bidding farewell to family and friends and joining the line of passengers ready to board the plane.

"Mom, I'm only gonna be gone for a few days," Buffy said trying to soothe her mother. "I swear I'll call as soon as we land."

"You better," Joyce said hugging her daughter once more. "Don't forget to give William a hug for me," she added.

"I will," Buffy assured her. Giving Giles a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. After handing the attendant her boarding pass, Buffy turned and gave her parents one last smile and wave before boarding the plane.

_

* * *

_

_JFK ____Airport__…_

Spike paced the floor in front of Gate 46 nervously. In his hand was clutched a small bouquet of daisies, a flower which he knew for certain were Buffy's favorite. _'Do I give her the flowers or not? Is that being too forward?'_ he thought as he paced. Never before had he been this nervous about meeting someone. _'It's only been a few months mate, calm down. She's still the same old Buffy she always was.'_

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, flight 242 nonstop from Los Angeles will be landing at Gate 46 in approximately twenty minutes. Again that is flight 242 from Los Angeles at Gate 46. Thank you."

"Bloody hell," Spike swore under his breath. "Twenty minutes, what the hell am I supposed to do for twenty minutes?" Looking around he spotted a small coffee shop but decided against the highly caffeinated beverage. _'Nerves are shot as it is,'_ Spike thought. _'No need to add to the fire.'_ Instead he opted to explore a small gift shop that sat adjacent to the coffee shop.

Stepping inside, Spike was greeted by a wall of brochures for various activities and places to be found within the city and its suburbs. Looking over the pieces of paper, Spike began to think about the many things he had planned for the next few days. Not only had he decided on which tourist spots to visit, but he had also planned to go to some of New York's best kept secrets; a tiny restaurant in Little Italy that made the best pizza in the city, and café just outside Central Park.

Continuing his exploration, Spike walked to the back wall and looked over the diverse collection of stuffed animals, key chains, bumper stickers, and other such items. He picked up a small white bear wearing the infamous "I Love NY" T-shirt.

"Cute isn't it?" the sale clerk asked.

"What?" Spike responded, caught off guard by the girl's question. "Oh the bear, yeah it's adorable."

"Your girlfriend will love it," the girl added.

"What makes you think I'm meeting my girlfriend here?"

"Well the flowers for one thing," the girl pointed out. "Either they're for your girlfriend of a friend that you want to be your girlfriend. Either that or they're for your mother; in which case, please ignore everything I have said."

Spike laughed at her remark. _'Reminds me of Buffy. Buffy, crap what time is it?!'_ Glancing quickly at his watch Spike saw that nearly fifteen minutes had passed. "Sorry to rush out," he said stuffing the bear back onto the shelf, "but I've got to meet my…uh…girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry to keep you," she said heading back in the direction of the counter. "Hope she has a good visit."

"Thanks," Spike added before leaving the store.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard Flight 242…_

Buffy sat in the most uncomfortable position of her life. The woman to her right had no turned her cell phone off since they took off. She spoke loudly and in the most irritating voice one could imagine and apparently the person she was talking to was a comedian because every fifteen seconds an annoying, purely nasal laugh erupted. To her left a man sat, or rather reclined, snoring as he had done since they left L.A.

_'Get me out of here,'_ Buffy prayed to whatever deity was listening. In an earnest attempt to distract herself from the torturous confines of her current situation, her mind wandered to the last few weeks.

School had become a little more difficult; teachers just did not seem to think that the work they assigned was ever enough to keep the students busy and therefore assigned more. Buffy tried her hardest to keep her head above the water, and with the help of Willow, Tara, and a few of their close friends, she was succeeding. It didn't help that Buffy was constantly receiving email from Riley attempting to explain his, shall we say, momentary lapse of decency. Often, Buffy would read the email just for a good laugh.

Among the other email were continuous letters from Spike. His career had apparently taken off much quicker than expected and he was now working on his second Broadway play, _A Week from Tomorrow_. He'd written Buffy to tell her of the success of his first play and how excited and supportive his professors were. Buffy couldn't be happier for Spike, and had to wonder what it was like. To be noticed by complete strangers as someone you aren't had to be a weird feeling.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," the voice boomed over the intercom. "We will begin our descent so we ask that all seats be put into their upright and locked position. Thank you."

_'Here we go,'_ Buffy thought.

_

* * *

_

_JFK ____Airport__…_

Back out in the all out madness that is the airport, Spike fought his way towards Gate 46. People were beginning to gather in the seating area and through the window Spike could see the back half of the enormous plane. _'Here we go,'_ he thought.

Over the heads of anxious people in front of him, Spike could see a familiar blonde head come through the doorway. "Buffy," he breathed just above a whisper. "Buffy!" The blonde head snapped up and caught sight of the person shouting her name.

"Spike!" she shouted back, waving her arm excitedly. Making her way through the crowd, Buffy dropped her bags and threw her arms around Spike's neck.

Spike wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, absolutely loving that he got the chance to be this close to her. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair, and smiled broadly. "How was your flight?" he asked once they had parted.

"It was a nightmare," she laughed grabbing one of her bags while Spike took the other. "Of course I got stuck between the two worst people in the world."

Spike laughed; his spirits had risen a great deal just by being in her presence. "So are you hungry? I know a great little café we could stop at."

"Sounds like heaven," Buffy said.

****

**

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Do I really need to repeat the whole "reviews=more chapters" thing? Didn't think so. ;)**


	9. Missing Scene

**Missing Scene**

Due to the sheer stupidity of—well—me, here is the missing scene from _15 Minutes of Fame, chapter 8_. In case no one else noticed, I mentioned that Spike had a bouquet of daisies for Buffy but then never gave them to her. Here's a little snippit that should have been in there!

Thanks for reminding me Ammers!

_

* * *

_

_JFK ____Airport__…_

Back out in the all out madness that is the airport, Spike fought his way towards Gate 46. People were beginning to gather in the seating area and through the window Spike could see the back half of the enormous plane. _'Here we go,'_ he thought.

Over the heads of anxious people in front of him, Spike could see a familiar blonde head come through the doorway. "Buffy," he breathed just above a whisper. "Buffy!" The blonde head snapped up and caught sight of the person shouting her name.

"Spike!" she shouted back, waving her arm excitedly. Making her way through the crowd, Buffy dropped her bags and threw her arms around Spike's neck.

Spike wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, absolutely loving that he got the chance to be this close to her. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair, and smiled broadly. "How was your flight?" he asked once they had parted.

"It was a nightmare," she laughed grabbing one of her bags while Spike took the other. "Of course I got stuck between the two worst people in the world."

Spike laughed; his spirits had risen a great deal just by being in her presence. Suddenly Spike remembered the cluster of flowers that he clutched in his right hand. "Uh here," he said handing the bouquet to Buffy. "These are for you."

Buffy took the flowers and immediately held them to her nose, inhaling the wonderful scent. "You got me daisies? How did you know those were my absolute favorite?" Spike merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Overcome by some emotion she couldn't describe, Buffy leaned in and planted a small, sweet kiss on Spike's cheek before her logical half could stop her.

"So uh…" Spike stammered. Incoherent thoughts floated through his mind; he was so taken back by her bold move that he could barely speak. "So a-are you hungry? I know a great little café we could stop at," he finally managed to squeak out.

"Sounds like heaven," Buffy said.

* * *

**There you go, short and sweet, but u gotta admit it's a nice set-up for the next chapter which should be posted soon!**


End file.
